1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a tool for applying pulling force, and more particularly to a jet engine compressor stage puller for removing the disk and spacer stages of a jet engine compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Routine preventive maintenance of jet engines requires the periodic disassembly of the compressor section. The compressor section is a plurality of stages of disks and spacers press-fitted and bolted together on a compressor shaft. In a field maintenance facility when disassembling the compressor, the nuts are removed and the disks and spacers are separated from the next adjoining stage by beating, prying and any other means to overcome the close tolerance between the body bound studs. This method results in potential damage to expensive compressor components, is slow and is a hazard to personnel.